Their World
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and Amy have their first child, things are like a roller coaster though
1. Date Night

It was a wonderful day... Or should we say night. Everyone's favorite blue hedgehog was running around. He always liked to get one last run in for the day before relaxing.

Once he was done running, he stopped in front of a 2 story house. He unlocked the door, and walked in.

* * *

**Sonic's POV Flash Back**

I remember that night so well. Who knew I would have to make a big step in my life. I was laying in bed with my wife, Amy. I can't believe that we're at this moment right now.

"Sonic..."

Amy took my hand, and she gave me a happy look. I smiled at her, and knew what I had to do. I picked her up, and we drove down town. I was all nervous, but I couldn't wrap my head around what Amy must have felt. My hand was all red from her crushing it... I'm getting a head of myself... Let's back up, say about 1 year ago?...

* * *

**Sonic's POV 1 year ago.**

I was in the shower. Amy and I had been married for about 5 years now. We were having a date night. No reason at all, Amy just wanted it. So I just went with it. I'm missing my afternoon run though, but she's important.

"Sonic! Hurry up, I have to take a shower!" Amy said coming into the bathroom.

"Why don't you just come in with me?" I asked turning the water on hot.

"First, I just saw you turn the water up, second I know what we'll do."

I laughed. I kept the water running, and opened the shower door. Amy was getting undress. I wrapped my towel around my waist. Amy walked passed me, naked.

"Can I just get back it?" I asked.

"No! Go get ready."

I got ready for the our date night. Now this time, I was bugging her about the shower. I had to pull her out of the shower.

"Get ready. No make-up too." I said drying my hands.

"It's a date night, Sonic."

"You don't see me wearing make-up, do you?"

"I'll be done in 5 minutes."

I walked out of our room. I called Tails and talked on the phone until Amy was done.

"I'm about to leave for a date night with Amy." I said.

"That's great! Is it for you 5 years anniversary?" Tails asked on the other line.

"No... Amy just wanted to go on a date night for some reason."

"I remember Cream and I did that."

"Did she just want a date night with you too?" I asked confused.

"I guess you could say that..."

"What do you..."

I couldn't finish what I was saying cause Amy walked out of the bedroom. I told Tails I had to go. I hung up, and Amy and I walked out of the house.

We sat down at our table. It was a Friday night too, so it was a little packed. We ordered our food and waited. Amy didn't really say anything, I was a little worried that she might be sick or something. Soon, our food came.

"Why are you so quite Amy?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not talking like you always do."

"I'm just... Thinking."

"About what?"

"You and me." She said with a smile.

I know were this was going. We had sex like two nights ago. I knew she was thinking about that. Maybe we could even do it again tonight. I should just focus on my food now...

"Sonic..."

"Yes Amy?"

"I... I want a baby."

Oh man! I was way off! A baby!? I mean, we have been married for a while, and need to take our new step...

"W-Why?" I asked.

"Sonic, we've been married for 5 years now... Don't you think it's time?"

"I don't know... Maybe."

"I only want to do this if you're ready too."

"...I'm ready for this Amy."

I reached over the table, and took her hand. I kissed her hand, and she got all red.


	2. Now What?

**Amy's POV**

I was real happy with Sonic. We had a great talk and a great dinner. I didn't want to wait any longer for a child. But I knew that Sonic and I had to be on the same page in order for this to work.

"Ready for bed?" Sonic said locking the front door.

"Yea. I'm a little tired."  
**You can read on if you want... Baby making part.**

I headed upstairs, but Sonic ran up the stairs and pick me up like anew bride. He walked into our room, and laid me on the bed. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Nothing could be better than this.

He began to kiss me. It was slow and soft. We both closed our eyes, enjoying this moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs wrapped around his waist. Sonic pushed his body up against mine. This feeling was getting better and better.

"Amy?" He said.

"Yes Sonic?"

"You ready for this wonderful night?"

"You know it."

He laughed a little, and he took off my clothes. I started to take off his clothes, but then he stopped me once he was only in his boxers. I was totally naked. I didn't know what was going on though. I was sitting on his lap, and he spun us around. He began to kiss my neck. I closed me eyes, and let out a soft moan. Sonic knew that kissing my neck was my weakness, and my turn on point.

"Oh Sonic..." I moaned.

He still kissed my neck and slowly went down my body. My hands were on his quills, brushing them. He kissed my neck, chest, breast, stomach, and...

"What are you doing, Sonic?" I asked once I felt him stopping kissing my body.

"Just relax."

I put my head down, and closed my eyes. But then they went wide once I felt Sonic's mouth on my most private part! I opened my legs wider letting him go in farther. I gasped and moaned loving this pleasure.

"Oh god! Sonic!" I yelled.

He pushed my body closer to him. I moaned louder and louder. I could hear the noises he was making. After about 30 minutes he stopped. I was breathing so hard. I loved it so much. Soon, Sonic took off his boxers, and he got on top of me.

"Ready my angle?" He asked.

"Y-Yes."

He wrapped his arms around my body. He got himself just right, and he pushed into me. My head went back and I began to scream. Sonic thrust into me. It was slow and soft. He wanted me get used to the feeling before he went on. I moaned enjoying this new feeling.

"Oh Sonic... Faster baby..." I moaned.

He went faster for me. In and out I could feel it. I could hear him moaning softly. He kissed me as we began to make love to each other. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making him go in deeper. We went like for about 2 hours.

After we were done, we were cuddling next to each other. My hair was a mess, and the bed covers were all over the place too.

"So...Now what?" Sonic asked breathing hard.

"We wait for awhile."

Sonic was happy about that. He kissed my goodnight, and we went to sleep. I was hoping we wouldn't have to try again, but I wouldn't mind it.


	3. Symptons

**Sonic's POV**

I've been waking up in a better mood now. Amy couldn't wait to start a family together. She didn't take test yet. But it's been a week since we've tried. It felt like a knew nothing about pregnancy. The only thing I knew was that it took 9 months...Long time.

Today was a Saturday. I love theses day. I would always run in this perfect weather. I was laying in bed with my eyes closed. I was thinking about something. Then, the bed moved, and I saw Amy get out of bed and she headed for the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it...

Amy came out, and she laid on the bed groaning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just threw up."

Once she said that I began to rub her back. She was laying on her stomach. I felt worried for her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked.

"No... I just want to sleep."

Amy pulled the covers over herself. I made sure she was alright, and I headed downstairs. I made myself breakfast. I made Amy a bowl of grapes with a cup of water. I gave it to her, and she began to drink the water.

"Thanks Sonic." She said.

"Your welcome... I'm gonna go over to Tails place."

"Alright. Have fun."

I kissed her head, and headed out the door.

Once I got the Tails place I saw him working on a plane. I walked over to him, and tapped his foot with my foot. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled.

"Hey Sonic! What's going on?"

"Nothing much..." I said rubbing my nose.

"Really? Nothing new with Amy?"

"Did you hear something?"

"No... Cream just hasn't been talking about her."

"Well, she was throwing up this morning."

We talked and headed inside. We sat down on the couch. Cream got us some water, and sat next to Tails.

"I haven't heard from Amy... Is she alright?" Cream asked me.

"She's fine... We're trying have kids right now."

Cream smiled at me, and then at Tails. She made a face to him, but I couldn't see it. Tails put down his water, and held Cream's hand. I was a little freaked out.

"Tell him." Cream said to Tails.

"Sonic..." Tails began.

"What?"

"Cream and I are having a child!"

I smiled at them and I clapped my hands together.

"When did you guys find out?" I asked them.

"About 2 weeks ago."

"Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet." Tails said.

"Twins?" I asked.

"We didn't have that much fun."

"Tails!" Cream said hitting his arm.

I laughed and high fived Tails for that one. We talked for a while, then I went home back to Amy.

"Amy...I'm home." I said walking through the front door.

"I'm upstairs!" She called out.

I went upstairs, and into our bedroom. I saw her walk out of the bathroom with a towel around her.

"How was the shower?" I asked sitting on the bed."

"It felt so nice. Once you left I felt better."

"Wow... You just wanted me out of the house."

"No... I guess it was just something I ate."

"Did Cream talk to you at all?"

"Why a sudden change in the subject?"

"Cause I was talking to her and Tails and..."

"They're having a child."

"Ye...Yea!" I said looking at her.

"It's weird... They weren't even trying."

I knew Amy was upset, cause we might not have any kids. But I didn't want to think about that."

"Hey, heads up... We can do it." I said pulling her on my lap.

"I know...I'm going to get something to eat."

"What are you getting?"

"Everything."

I laughed and she went downstairs. She came back up with a lot of bags, cups, and bowls.

"Geez, did you starve yourself today?"

"No. I just wanted to eat."

Something was different about Amy. I just couldn't put my finger on it. She was acting weird. She was also eating weird too. Her behavior began to change slowly.


	4. Testing

**Amy's POV  
**

I felt different everyday. I didn't know what was happening to me. Sonic could figure it out too, until one day he finally asked me something.

"Amy...Are you pregnant?" He asked me.

"I... I don't know."

He grabbed my hand and we went upstairs. He grabbed some money from who knows where, and he gave it me. It was a 20 dollar bill. I gave Sonic a weird look. I knew he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Do you want me to get a pregnancy test?" I asked him.

"Well... What else could be wrong with you?"

I smiled hoping I was pregnant.

"You have to come with me." I said pulling his arm.

"What!? No!"

"Come on please! This is your baby too."

"We don't even know if you're pregnant!"

I let go of Sonic's hand and I went into the closet. I walked out with a t-shirt and black pants. I reached for my hammer, and Sonic right away got up, and grabbed his car keys.

"Who's ready to buy a test?" He asked.

"That's more like it."

I walked out of the room. Sonic started the car, and we drove to a store. Sonic held me hand, and we walked in. Only, as I was walking in the store, I lost Sonic. I tried to find him, but I just left him. But then, I saw someone in the store.

"Tikal." I said.

"Amy!"

I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I have to buy a pregnancy test." I whispered to her.

She gasped and she grabbed my hands.

"Oh Amy! That's wonderful!" She said.

"Yea, I can't wait. You're due in a few weeks right?"

"Yea."

Tikal looked down at her stomach. She was already 8 months pregnant. I talked to her for a little while. After we were done talking, I paid and called Sonic as I walked out of the store.

"Sonic. Where are you?" I asked on the phone.

"Right in front of you."

I looked up, and I saw Sonic sitting on the car. I hung up the phone and got in the car. Sonic jumped off the car and got in the car.

"Where were you?" I asked as Sonic began to drive.

"In the store. But then I saw you talking to Tikal, and I waited outside."

"Well then...Let's go take a test!"

Sonic laughed at how happy I was about this while baby thing. I knew he was happy too, he just didn't want to show it.

We got home and I ran upstairs into our bathroom. Sonic waited outside of the bathroom. He tapped his foot, waiting. Soon, I came out of the bathroom, and I smiled at Sonic. I showed him the test, and it was positive!

"I'm pregnant!" I sscreamed.

Sonic smiled at me, and he hugged me tight.

"I hope it's a boy." Sonic said.


	5. Breaking Inside

**Amy's POV**

I was outside in the dark. I was holding my stomach. I didn't want anything to happened to this baby. Sonic was gone somewhere. It was late at night. I was standing in front of the house, waiting for Sonic.

"Amy... What are you doing?" A voice said.

I turned my head over my shoulder. It was Sonic! He wasn't wearing a shirt, only pants.

"I was waiting for you to come home."

"You were sleeping walking."

"What?"

He took my hand, and we walked back inside. Sonic told me what happened. I was so confused about everything. This baby was going to be a lot of work...

"I'm gonna shut the door just in case." Sonic said shutting our bedroom door.

I sighed and went back to sleep. In all my life I've never did that. Sleep walking is weird. I knew I was acting different, Sonic even noticed it. He didn't really mind it, but he knew I would be back to myself when I gave birth.

Morning time came. I was throwing up again. I was only one month pregnant... Sonic would always go to Tails and just hang out there. Cream and Tikal came over while I just sat at home.

"So Cream, how far along are you now?" I asked sipping my tea at the dinner table.

"I'm only a month and 2 weeks."

"Suckers. I'm almost done." Tikal said.

"Aren't you scared though?" Cream asked.

"Not at all. I'm not doing it the 'natural' way."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Well, Knuckles and I talked about it and... He just thinks it's better."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't really care. We're gonna have more kids so..."

We all talked about our babies. I can't believe all three of us were pregnant! It's kinda of funny. Tikal was due any day though. They already knew it was a girl, but they couldn't find a name for them yet.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"Tails! I don't know what to do anymore!" I yelled.

"It's not as bad as it seems. I know for a fact that Cream is going to want more kids."

"Yea, but I don't think I'm ready."

"You have 9 months, Sonic... Why didn't you just tell Amy that?"

"I didn't want to upset her."

Tails and I went into his house, and sat down. We talked and talked. It didn't seem like he was scared or anything! I bet when his 9 months were up, he would be scared for Cream. I was scared for Amy.

"But what if she dies?" I said.

"Dies? That's highly..." Tails began.

"Oh I knew it! She's gonna die. I saw this girl die in a movie."

"What movie."

"Twilight! Amy made me sit through it... I was surprised that I didn't fall asleep."

"I know right! Cream made me go see it too."

We got off topic a couple of times. Tails manage to calm me down. I felt a little better about myself and the future. I ran home, back to Amy.

"Hey Amy... I'm home." I called as I walked through the front door.

I didn't hear anything. But then as I walked upstairs, I heard the shower running. She must be taking a shower. I stood in front of the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Come in."

"Hey." I said opening the door. "How's it going?"

"Good... Cream and Tikal came over."

"Girls day. You can't have girls night for a while."

"I know! I'm gonna miss it."

"So..."

Amy turned off the water and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and kissed me. I didn't mind that she was wet.

"Sonic... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright...What?"

"Do you like giving birth hurts?"

"I wouldn't know...I'm a dude."

"I know, but Cream, Tikal, and I were talking about it."

"Are you scared about it?"

"Well, I'm not scared yet, but when the times comes, yea."

"You'll be fine. I promise you."

Amy got dressed into her bed time clothes. We went downstairs, and she began to make dinner. We ate dinner, and watched a movie in the living room. Amy fell asleep while we watched it. I turned off the tv, and that woke her up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's bed time."

She moaned as she got up. She tripped a couple of times, but I caught her.

"Amy, are you alright?"

"I'm just tired."

"Alright..."

I walked her upstairs, and into bed. I kissed her forehead, and closed my eyes... For some reason, I couldn't wait for this baby...I still wanted a boy though.


	6. The Past

**Sonic's POV**

I was running. Running helped me think things through. It was noon, and Amy was already 5 month pregnant. I was running over to Tails place.

"Tails, buddy?" I called out walking through the phone.

"I'm in the living room, Sonic." Tails said.

I closed the front door and walk in. I sat next to tails, and he turned off the tv. Amy and Cream were over at Tikal's place. She already had her child. Knuckles was suppose to be here too, but he must be running late, or something.

"Anything new with Cream?" I asked.

"Nothing but mood swings...Bad ones."

"I feel ya... Amy is going crazy."

"I know. I'm so glad we're boys."

We laughed and talked for a while. Later, Knuckles came along. We all went out to do something. We caught a movie, and we went out to a bar. It was guys night, what can I say...

We walked in the bar, and sat down. Tails and Knuckles ordered their drinks, but I didn't really want any at the moment.

"Sonic, it's not gonna happen again." Tails said.

"I know...But what if it does?" I said.

I didn't like drinking that much. Mostly cause when I drank, I couldn't stop myself. Also, my parents died because of a drunk driver. Drinks have ruined so much of my life, but I don't want to make the same mistakes as some people who don't get a second chance.

"You're lucky Sonic, you got a second chance at life." Knuckles said.

* * *

_Flash back Sonic's POV_

I was riding in a car. My dad's car. My mom and dad were driving home. I was about 17 years old. My parents were the best. I couldn't ask for better parents. They just picked me up from the movies. It was late at night, though.

"So Sonic, how was the movie?" My mom asked.

"It was good. I wouldn't buy it though."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's one of the movies where you know what's going to happen."

"Just like chick movies." My dad teased.

I gave him a high five for that. He stopped the car, as we waiting for the light to change green. Then, the light changed green. My dad drove, but then everything went black. I hear screaming and yelling. It felt like I was flying.

I opened my eyes, and I was on the streets. I couldn't move at all. My eyes were closing slowly. I heard my mom yelling for me.

"Sonic!...WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled.

My dad's car was upside down, and on fire. There was blood everywhere. I was laying on my side, and people were calling 911 and coming closer to me. But everyone screamed, and tears filled my eyes. My dad's car blew up, and their blood got on me.

"Get that kid to a hospital!" Someone said.

I closed my eyes, not caring about anything anymore. I wanted to die right there and then.

When I woke up, Tails and Knuckles were right in front of me. I couldn't feel my body at all. I was in bed...In an hospital?

"W-Where's my parents?" I asked.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other. Then they looked at me, and they looked down. I knew that meant that their time was up.

* * *

_End of Flash back. Sonic's POV_

The next thing I knew it, there was a drink in front of me. Knuckles got it for me.

"We'll drink you home." Tails said a little drunk.

I smiled at we all drank. Some girls 'wanted' us, but we already had our girls. Tails drove me home. I might have had to much to drink, but hey, at least it's me and not Amy.

"Sonic...Sonic! What are you doing!?" A voice said.

"W-What?"

I tripped over a chair, and fell on the floor. The lights turned on, and I saw Amy looking at me. She helped me up.

"Are...Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Pssss. No...I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Yea, you're drunk...Get yourself to bed."

I slapped her hand, and went upstairs. I fell on the bed, taking most of the room. I didn't mean to get drunk, but Amy knew why I was like this. I tried my best to keep it under control.

"I'm sorry Amy..." I said before falling asleep.

I felt her kiss my forehead. I smiled, and I was out like a light.


	7. Babies Every Where!

**Amy's POV**

I woke up. Sonic was laying in bed. It seemed like yesterday he came home drunk. At least it was him and not me and the baby.

But that was months ago! I was know 8 months pregnant! Cream was due this week, but I still had a few weeks to go. Sonic was getting worried though. I've never seen him so worried in his life...Well beside his drinking.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Sonic asked me.

"I'm fine, go on your run." I said pushing him out the door.

"Geez Ms. pushy, I'm gone."

He kissed me good bye and I watched him run. He always loved running. I was hoping this baby would come at night. I would hate to do it during the day. Night was just better for us, cause we don't do anything at night...Beside having a little 'fun' time.

"Oh I can't wait." I yelled over the phone.

"I can tell." Tikal said on the other line.

"Is your baby girl doing?"

"Fine, she's a real sweat heart...She fights like her father though."

"I beat. You both a protective."

We talked on and on about Knuckles and Tikal's new baby girl. They named her Emerald. It was such a pretty name. We talked on and on about babies and the future. Just girl stuff.

"Were is Knuckles anyways?" I asked.

"He took her out to go visit Tails and Sonic."

We hung up the phone after a while. I watched some tv and rubbed my stomach. I smiled feeling it kick. Sonic kept talking on how he wants a son. I didn't want to know until I gave birth.

It's around 6:30. I was making dinner. It would feel a little weird not having the baby weight on me. It would also feel weird feeding for 3 now...Maybe even feeding more! I have to say, I did want more kids, but I would think about that later.

"Hey Amy...I'm home."

"Are you drunk?" I teased.

"Are you fat?" He teased back.

He walked over to me. I felt the cold air as he closed the door. He hugged, but I pulled away from him.

"You're so cold, what's the weather?" I asked feeling cold.

"I don't know. It was getting dark though."

I didn't mind. I was focus on making dinner. I made Sonic go take a shower. He was taking a shower while I wanted for dinner. Then, I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I looked at the stairs, but there was nothing there. I must be hearing things.

"When's dinner?" Sonic said behind me.

"Oh... So it was you coming down the stairs."

"Who else would it be?"

"This baby?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled at me. He sat next to me, and put his hands on my stomach. He felt the baby kick. I always loved watching Sonic touch my stomach. It made me feel like he really wanted this child.

"Knuckles talks a lot about Emerald." Sonic said breaking the silent.

"Well, once this baby comes, you can talk about him or her."

"Him." Sonic said proud.

"What happens if it's a girl?"

"I'll still love her. But we'll just keeping making more if until we have a son." He said as he began to kiss my neck.

He knew kissing my neck was my weakness. It turned me on, and him on. I laughed, and pushed him away. I got up, and he gave me a sexy wink. I rolled my eyes, and went to check on the food.

"I would love to have sex with you right now..." Sonic said to himself.

Dinner was ready. We ate dinner. Sonic did the dishes. I had a hard time getting up. I never had that before. I went so tired too. Sonic helped me up the stairs, and he got me dressed in the bed time close. I crawled into bed, and Sonic was right behind me too.

"Goodnight, Sonic."

"Goodnight, Amy...Good night baby." Sonic said with a smile.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

The night was soft and calm. It was the perfect night. Not to cold, not to hot. I was dreaming about our family. I couldn't wait at all now! There were times where I would yelled at Sonic because he's making me go through this. But he would calm me down, and I would always cry at the end.

"Ow..."

I woke up. I sat up, and looked up at the ceiling. I put my hands on my stomach. I checked the time and it was only 11pm. I felt pain again. I closed my eyes and groaned. I tried not to wake Sonic up, but the pain got worst and I had to tell him.

"Sonic..." I said. "Wake up."

"Mmmm. What?"

"I'm having stomach pains."

He woke up. He was laying on his stomach. He looked at me, and saw tears in my eyes.

"Do you think it's time?" He asked.

"I still have 2 more weeks."

Sonic thought for a moment. He got out of bed and left the room.

"Sonic!?...Sonic!?" I yelled.

Sonic came back with jacket on. He had money, clothes, and a huge bag. He started to put things in it. My eyes were closed the whole time cause of my pains. But they opened once I heard Sonic's voice.

"Can you get up on your own?" He asked me.

He pushed the covers off of me. He held my hands, as I stood up. My legs hurt, and I sat back on the bed.

"Oh Sonic! This hurts so much!" I yelled.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine...It's just... Oh god..."

Sonic picked me up, and he put me in the car. He drove fast, and soon we were at the...

"Here we are. Hospital." Sonic said.

I manage to walk myself to the door, with Sonic holding my hands. He made sit in a chair, and he went to the front desk.

"Hi." Sonic said.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Asked a nurse.

"My wife is having like stomach pains, and she's 8 months pregnant."

"She might be a labor...Where is she?"

Sonic pointed and the nurse walked over to me. She checked me, and called a few others nurses. They got a wheelchair, and we were put in a room. The pains were so bad now!

"I can't take it! Get this baby out of me!" I yelled with my head going back.

Sonic tried to calm me down, but that didn't help at all. I just yelled at him, which I was sorry for doing that. He held my hand.

**Sonic's POV**

Geez my hand water hurting so much! Amy was early with the baby too. I felt ready for this, but at the same time I felt suck to my stomach. Even though Amy's stomach hurt more than mine. A doctor came in, and sat in front of her. I didn't like the idea of anyone else looking at her 'down there'. That was my job.

"Alright Amy, are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Y-Yea...I guess so."

"You can go it." I said with a kiss.

She smiled and my hand started to hurt again. I tried not to scream. Amy was screaming her head off though. I felt Amy let go of my hand. I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing hard.

"Is it over?" I asked not knowing what was going on.

"No...Half way there though." The doctor said.

"I just need...A...B-Break." Amy said out of breath.

I grabbed her hand again. She held on tight. She began to push again and again. About 2 nurses came in too. I felt Amy let go of my hand again. Another break I guessed...But I was wrong. I began to hear a crying noise. Amy looked up at the doctor.

"Sonic...Go see your baby." Amy said.

I got up and walked over to the doctor. He let me cut the cord. The baby was wrapped in blue...I knew what it meant.

"We have a boy." I said to Amy.

"You got your wish."

"I didn't really care."

I handed her our son. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. I have to say, I had some tears but I didn't let them show. Everyone left the room, so it was just me, Amy, and our baby.

"That happened in a flash." I said.

The baby laughed, and Amy laughed too.

"Flash...That should be his name." Amy said with a smile.

"Mmmmm..I like it! It sounds fast."

"Flash the hedgehog." Amy said.

"I wonder if he is fast?" I wondered. "Anyways, you should get some sleep."

"You're right...But come lay in bed with me."

I did as I was told. Amy put Flash in the middle so we both could enjoy our son.


	8. Our World Now

**Sonic's POV**

I couldn't believe I was a father now. Seemed like only yesterday Amy and I found out she was pregnant. I remember how happy I was. But nothing could compare once I held my very own son.

I was laying in bed at night. Amy and I bought a ton of baby stuff. We bought a blue crib and put it in our room. Flash would have his own room, but not for a while.

"You alright, Sonic?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Amy was awake, and she watched me. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking of the future."

Amy smiled at me. I turned my head to Flash. He was fast asleep. Amy cuddled next to him. I wrapped my arms around her body. We fell fast asleep.

* * *

It's been a few months later. I was happy in my life time. Cream and Tails had their baby. They had a son too. They named him Miles. He was pretty cool. He would always watch Tails work on a plane, but then go back to Cream.

Sometimes Tails, Knuckles, and I would go out and take our kids with us. We would give our ladies a break. After all they did have to carry them for like 9 months. I'm glad that's over too. Amy would always be a good mood, then something would happened and in a second she would be yelling at me.

"So, are you gonna have anymore kids?" I asked as we sat in the grass.

"Nah, I'm think we're good right now." Knuckles said. "Would about you, Tails?"

"We're not having anymore. Cream thinks it's best for just one." Tails reply. "Sonic?"

"I don't know...I'm good with Flash, but I know Amy wants another."

"When?"

"I don't know. Not for a while, which is good."

We all talked for a while. Later Knuckles and Emerald left. Tails and Miles went home. Flash and I walked home, will I held him cause he couldn't walk.

When I got home Flash wanted Amy to hold him. She fed him, and I watched them. I smiled at them. Nothing could be better. I have Amy, the love of my life. I got Flash, my very first son.

Amy was done feeding Flash. We ate dinner. Soon, it was already 7pm. We were tired so we heading up stairs and took a shower. As Amy was brushing her teeth, I watched Flash. I held him feeling his body heat. He was so small too. Blue though, which was nice.

"Sonic? Ready for bed?"

"Yea."

Amy crawled in bed. I put Flash in the middle. Amy smiled at me. We kissed each other, and looked at Flash.

"At first I had my own world." I began. "But then I met you, and you became my world."

"Oh Sonic..." Amy said.

"Then you had Flash, and now you and Flash are my whole world."

Amy smiled at me. She kissed me again.

"It's our world now." Amy said.


End file.
